


above the clouds (can’t bring me down)

by dwarf_planet



Series: MCYTtober 2020 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Balloons, Day two: Wings, Drabble, Kinda, MCYTtober 2020, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wingfic, Wings, and yes i wrote most of it during band, haha i went quick on this one bc band, he can’t fly though, i kinda hate this one but it’s okay, i put him in marching band, idk - Freeform, it’s not great but i need to get it out now cause it’s awfully close to midnight, then finished it after the game, wing fic ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: Wilbur Soot can’t fly. Sometimes he wishes he could.
Relationships: none :)
Series: MCYTtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950697
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	above the clouds (can’t bring me down)

**Author's Note:**

> haha hate this one  
> the prompt for day two was wings and i didn’t know what to do in the first place and then i didn’t have time  
> oh well i think it sucks but maybe you’ll like it :/

Wilbur is sitting on the pavement, leaning against a car during marching band one day, utterly alone as the people who actually have friends sit and talk. He’s staring at the barbecue sandwich the volunteers have provided when movement catches his eye.

There are red and blue star-shaped balloons by the table where he got his food. They’re tied to a trash can and dancing against each other, the light catching them and making the rubber shine. Suddenly, somehow, one managed to free itself. It takes off, ascending in the sky, the wind whisking it away. 

People start laughing excitedly, pointing at it and shouting dumb things like, “Come back!” or “Don’t leave me!” One group group of girls sings a line from a song that seems familiar but Wilbur can’t place the name of.

One senior that Wilbur distantly recognizes as the baritone leader takes off, brown wings beating against the air as he chases after the balloon. Someone else takes off, grey-spotted wings flapping as fast as they can, clearly trying to beat the baritone leader to the balloon. People have paused to watch now, laughing and cheering them on.

Wilbur’s own wings, which are brown and white to mimic that of a Cooper’s Hawk, rest limply between the car and his back. He likes his wings, they’re pretty and they look strong. Of course, he doesn’t know if they actually are strong. How could he, when he hasn’t flown in years?

There’s no tragic reason that he hasn’t, he just never learned how to. Once, when he was younger, he attempted to, but an accident that left him with a dent in his leg made him too scared to continue trying, and eventually the time period that was typical to learn passed and he was too embarrassed to ask for help. 

Now his wings are just there, pretty but useless. Maybe someday he’ll finally learn, but for now he’s stuck on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading !!  
> please consider commenting and leaving kudos if somehow you liked this shit-  
> okay thanks bye


End file.
